elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations (Skyrim)
The following is a list of all locations found in . Cities Dawnstar * Beitild's House * Brina's House * Dawnstar Barracks * Fruki's House * Irgnir's House * Iron-Breaker Mine * Leigelf's House * Quicksilver Mine * Rustleif's House * Silus Vesuius's House * The Mortar and Pestle * The White Hall * Windpeak Inn Falkreath * Bilegulch Mine * Dead Man's Drink * Deadwood Lumber Mill * Dengeir's House * Falkreath Barracks * Falkreath Graveyard * Falkreath Jail * Grave Concoctions * Gray Pine Goods * Jarl's Longhouse * Lod's House Markarth * Abandoned House * Arnleif and Sons Trading Company * Calcelmo's Laboratory * Cidhna Mine * Dwemer Museum * Endon's House * Markarth Guard Tower * Markarth Lumber Mill and Forge * Nchuand-Zel * Nepos' House * Ogmund's House * Silver-Blood Inn * Smelter Overseer's House * Temple Of Dibella * The Hag's Cure * The Warrens * Treasury House * Understone Keep * Vlindrel Hall Morthal * Alva's House * Falion's House * Guardhouse * Highmoon Hall * Hroggar's House * Jorgen and Lami's House * Moorside Inn * Morthal Cemetery * Thaumaturgist's Hut * Thonnir's House Riften * Aerin's House * Beggar's Row * Black-Briar Manor * Black-Briar Meadery * Bolli's House * Elgrim's Elixirs * Honeyside * Honorhall Orphanage * Marise Aravel's House * Mistveil Keep * Riften Fishery * Riften Jail * Riften Marketplace * Riften Stables * Romlyn Dreth's House * Snow-Shod Manor * Temple of Mara * The Bee and Barb * The Pawned Prawn * The Ragged Flagon * The Ragged Flagon - Cistern * The Ratway * The Ratway Vaults * The Ratway Warrens * The Scorched Hammer * Valindor's House Solitude * Addvar's House * Angeline's Aromatics * Bard's College * Bits and Pieces * Blue Palace * Bryling's House * Castle Dour * Erikur's House * Evette San's House * Fletcher * Jala's House * Moon and Nausea * Potema's Catacombs * Proudspire Manor * Radiant Raiment * Solitude Blacksmith * Temple of the Divines * Thalmor Headquarters * The Winking Skeever * Vittoria Vici's House Whiterun * Amren's House * Arcadia's Cauldron * The Bannered Mare * Belethor's General Goods * Breezehome * Carlotta Valentia's House * Dragonsreach * Dragonsreach Dungeon * The Drunken Huntsman * Gildergreen * Shrine of Talos * Heimskr's House * House Gray-Mane * House of Clan Battle-Born * Jorrvaskr * Olava the Feeble's House * Severio Pelagia's House * Skyforge * Temple of Kynareth * Uthgerd's House * Warmaiden's * Whiterun Marketplace * Ysolda's House Windhelm * Aretino Residence * Argonian Assemblage * Atheron Residence * Belyn Hlaalu's House * Blacksmith Quarters * Brunwulf Free-Winter's House * Calixto's House of Curiosities * Candlehearth Hall * Clan Shatter-Shield Office * East Empire Company Office * Gray Quarter * Hjerim * House of Clan Cruel-Sea * House of Clan Shatter-Shield * New Gnisis Cornerclub * Niranye's House * Palace of the Kings * Sadri's Used Wares * Temple of Talos * The White Phial * Viola Giordano's House * Windhelm Marketplace Winterhold * Birna's Oddments * The College of Winterhold * Jarl's Longhouse * Kraldar's House * The Frozen Hearth Towns *Dragon Bridge ** Dragon Bridge Lumber Camp ** Four Shields Tavern ** Horgeir's House ** Lylvieve Family's House ** Penitus Oculatus Outpost *Helgen ** Helgen Keep *Ivarstead ** Fellstar Farm ** Vilemyr Inn *Karthwasten ** Enmon's House ** Karthwasten Hall ** Miner's Barracks *Riverwood ** Alvor and Sigrid's House ** Faendal's House ** Hod and Gerdur's House ** Riverwood Trader ** Sleeping Giant Inn ** Sven and Hilde's House *Rorikstead ** Cowflop Farmhouse ** Frostfruit Inn ** Lemkil's Farmhouse ** Rorik's Manor *Shor's Stone ** Filnjar's House ** Odfel's House ** Sylgja's House Homesteads *Windstad Manor *Lakeview Manor *Heljarchen Hall Settlements *Black-Briar Lodge *Brandy-Mug Farm *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary *Dawnstar Sanctuary *Goldenglow Estate *Honningbrew Meadery *Japhet's Folly *Kynesgrove *Nightgate Inn *Old Hroldan *Thalmor Embassy Daedric Shrines *Sacellum of Boethiah *Shrine of Azura *Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon *Shrine of Nocturnal *Shrine to Peryite *Statue to Meridia Standing Stones *The Apprentice Stone *The Atronach Stone *The Guardian Stones *The Lady Stone *The Lord Stone *The Lover Stone *The Mage Stone *The Ritual Stone *The Serpent Stone *The Shadow Stone *The Steed Stone *The Thief Stone *The Tower Stone *The Warrior Stone Landmarks *Bard's Leap Summit *Deep Folk Crossing *Gjukar's Monument *Orphan Rock *Reachwind Eyrie *Ruins of Bthalft *Ruins of Rkund *Sky Haven Temple *Throat of the World *Weynon Stones Camps *Dragon Bridge Overlook *Druadach Redoubt *Halted Stream Camp *Karthspire Camp *Knifepoint Ridge *Robber's Cove *Robber's Gorge *Serpent's Bluff Redoubt Caves *Bleakcoast Cave *Blind Cliff Cave *Bloated Man's Grotto *Bonechill Passage *Boulderfall Cave *Brinewater Grotto *Brittleshin Pass *Broken Fang Cave *Broken Helm Hollow *Broken Oar Grotto *Bronze Water Cave *Brood Cavern *Bruca's Leap Redoubt *Chillwind Depths *Cragslane Cavern *Cragwallow Slope *Cronvangr Broodlair *Cronvangr Cave *Crystaldrift Cave *Darkshade *Darkwater Pass *Duskglow Crevice *Eldergleam Sanctuary *Fallowstone Cave *Forsaken Cave *Glenmoril Coven (Skyrim) *Gloomreach *Guldun Rock Cave *Graywinter Watch *Greenwall Cave *Greywater Grotto *Haemar's Shame *Halldir's Cairn *Hob's Fall Cave *Honeystrand Cave *Liar's Retreat *Lost Echo Cave *Lost Knife Cave *Lost Knife Hideout *Moss Mother Cavern *Movarth's Lair *Nightingale Hall *Orotheim *Pinemoon Cave *Pinepeak Cavern *Purewater Run *Ravenscar Hollow *Reachcliff Cave *Reachwater Rock *Rebel's Cairn *Red Eagle Redoubt *Redoran's Retreat *Rimerock Burrow *Septimus Signus' Outpost *Shadowgreen Cavern *Shimmermist Cave *Sightless Pit *Sleeping Tree Cave *Snapleg Cave *Soljund's Sinkhole *Southfringe Sanctum *Steepfall Burrow *Stillborn Cave *Stony Creek Cave *Sunderstone Gorge *Swindler's Den *The Chill *Tolvald's Cave *Uttering Hills Cave *White River Watch *Wolfskull Cave *Yngvild Clearings *Autumnshade Clearing *Clearpine Pond *Clearspring Tarn *Mara's Eye Pond Docks *East Empire Company Warehouse *Windhelm Docks Appears after completing Battle for Windhelm and is marked with the symbol for shipwrecks Dragon Lairs *Ancient's Ascent *Autumnwatch Tower *Bonestrewn Crest *Dragontooth Crater *Eldersblood Peak *Lost Tongue Overlook *Mount Anthor *Northwind Summit *Shearpoint *Skyborn Altar Dwarven Ruin *Alftand *Arkngthamz *Avanchnzel *Blackreach *Bthardamz *Fahlbtharz *Great Lift at Alftand *Great Lift at Mzinchaleft *Great Lift at Raldbthar *Irkngthand *Kagrenzel *Kagrumez *Mzinchaleft *Mzulft *Nchardak *Nchuand-Zel *Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site *Raldbthar *Ruins of Bthalft *Shimmermist Cave *Temple of Xrib *Tower of Mzark *Understone Keep Farms *Battle-Born Farm *Brandy-Mug Farm *Chillfurrow Farm *Corpselight Farm *Hlaalu Farm *Hollyfrost Farm *Katla's Farm *Loreius Farm *Merryfair Farm *Pelagia Farm *Salvius Farm *Sarethi Farm *Snow-Shod Farm Forts *Bloodlet Throne *Broken Tower Redoubt *Cracked Tusk Keep *Darklight Tower *Driftshade Refuge *Faldar's Tooth *Fellglow Keep *Fort Amol *Fort Dunstad *Fort Fellhammer *Fort Greenwall *Fort Greymoor *Fort Hraggstad *Fort Kastav *Fort Neugrad *Fort Snowhawk *Fort Sungard *Gallows Rock *Harmugstahl *High Hrothgar *Ilinalta's Deep *Mistwatch *Morvunskar *Nightcaller Temple *Northwatch Keep *Treva's Watch *Western Watchtower Giant Camps *Bleakwind Basin *Blizzard Rest *Broken Limb Camp *Camps (Skyrim) *Cradlecrush Rock *Guldun Rock *Red Road Pass *Secunda's Kiss *Sleeping Tree Camp *Steamcrag Camp *Stonehill Bluff *Talking Stone Camp *Tumble Arch Pass Groves *Evergreen Grove *Giant's Grove *Greenspring Hollow *Shrouded Grove *Witchmist Grove Imperial Camps *Eastmarch Imperial Camp *Falkreath Imperial Camp *Hjaalmarch Imperial Camp *Pale Imperial Camp *Reach Imperial Camp *Rift Imperial Camp *Whiterun Imperial Camp *Winterhold Imperial Camp Lighthouses *Frostflow Lighthouse *Solitude Lighthouse Mines *Bilegulch Mine *Cidhna Mine *Darkwater Crossing *Dushnikh Mine *Embershard Mine *Fenn's Gulch Mine *Fort Fellhammer Mine *Gloombound Mine *Goldenrock Mine *Iron-Breaker Mine *Knifepoint Mine *Kolskeggr Mine *Left Hand Mine *Lost Prospect Mine *Mor Khazgur Mine *Northwind Mine *Redbelly Mine *Rockwallow Mine *Sanuarach Mine *Steamscorch Mine *Stonehills *Whistling Mine Nordic Towers *Bannermist Tower *Bleakwind Bluff *Cradle Stone Tower *Dead Crone Rock *Nilheim *Peak's Shade Tower *South Skybound Watch *Sundered Towers *Valtheim Towers Orc Strongholds *Dushnikh Yal *Largashbur *Mor Khazgur *Narzulbur Passes *Cold Rock Pass *Wayward Pass Ruins *Four Skull Lookout *Hamvir's Rest *Journeyman's Nook *Kjenstag Ruins *Lost Valkygg *North Skybound Watch *Roadside Ruins *Skytemple Ruins *Windward Ruins *Yorgrim Overlook Shacks *Abandoned Shack *Alchemist's Shack *Angi's Camp *Anise's Cabin *Cliffside Retreat *Crabber's Shanty *Drelas' Cottage *Froki's Shack *Hall of the Vigilant *Hunter's Rest *Ironback Hideout *Lund's Hut *Meeko's Shack *Pinewatch *Riverside Shack *Traitor's Post Ships and Shipwrecks *Dainty Sload *Hela's Folly *Orphan's Tear *Pilgrim's Trench *Red Wave *Shipwreck *The Katariah *Wreck of The Icerunner *Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos *Wreck of The Winter War *Wreck of the Brinehammer Stables *Katla's Farm *Markarth Stables *Riften Stables *Whiterun Stables *Windhelm Stables Stormcloak Camps *Falkreath Stormcloak Camp *Haafingar Stormcloak Camp *Hjaalmarch Stormcloak Camp *Pale Stormcloak Camp *Reach Stormcloak Camp *Rift Stormcloak Camp *Whiterun Stormcloak Camp *Winterhold Stormcloak Camp Tombs *Angarvunde *Ansilvund *Arcwind Point *Bleak Falls Barrow *Dead Men's Respite *Deepwood Redoubt *Dustman's Cairn *Folgunthur *Forelhost *Frostmere Crypt *Geirmund's Hall *Hag Rock Redoubt *Hag's End *High Gate Ruins *Hillgrund's Tomb *Ironbind Barrow *Korvanjund *Labyrinthian *Lost Valley Redoubt *Ragnvald *Rannveig's Fast *Rebel's Cairn *Saarthal *Shriekwind Bastion *Shroud Hearth Barrow *Silent Moons Camp *Silverdrift Lair *Skuldafn *Snow Veil Sanctum *Twilight Sepulcher *Ustengrav *Valthume *Volskygge *Volunruud *Yngol Barrow *Ysgramor's Tomb Watchtowers *Abandoned Prison *Bleakwind Bluff *Falkreath Watchtower *Pinefrost Tower *Refugees' Rest *Rift Watchtower *Shor's Watchtower *Skuldafn North Tower *Snowpoint Beacon *Stendarr's Beacon *Sundered Towers *Valtheim Towers *Whitewatch Tower *Widow's Watch Ruins Wheat Mills *Battle-Born Farm *Chillfurrow Farm *Loreius Farm *Pelagia Farm *Salvius Farm *Sarethi Farm *Snow-Shod Farm Lumber Mills *Anga's Mill *Deadwood Lumber Mill *Half-Moon Mill *Heartwood Mill *Lumber Mill *Mixwater Mill *Solitude Sawmill Bodies of Water *Clearpine Pond *Darkwater River *Hjaal River *Karth River *Lake Geir *Lake Honrich *Lake Ilinalta *Lake Yorgrim *Treva River *Sea of Ghosts *White River *Yorgrim River Inns and Taverns *The Bannered Mare *Braidwood Inn *Candlehearth Hall *Dead Man's Drink *Four Shields Tavern *Frostfruit Inn *Moorside Inn *New Gnisis Cornerclub *Nightgate Inn *Silver-Blood Inn *Sleeping Giant Inn *The Bee and Barb *The Frozen Hearth *The Winking Skeever *Vilemyr Inn *Windpeak Inn *Old Hroldan Inn Temples *Temple of Dibella *Temple of Akatosh *Temple of Kynareth *Temple of Mara *Temple of Talos *Temple of the Divines Word Wall Locations *Ancient's Ascent *Angarvunde *Autumnwatch Tower *Bleak Falls Barrow *Bonestrewn Crest *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary *Dead Crone Rock *Dead Men's Respite *Dragontooth Crater *Dustman's Cairn *Eldersblood Peak *Folgunthur *Forelhost *Forsaken Cave *Forsaken Crypt *Frostmere Crypt *Hag's End *High Gate Ruins *Ironbind Barrow *Korvanjund *Labyrinthian *Lost Valley Redoubt *Mount Anthor *Northwind Summit *Ragnvald *Rannveig's Fast *Saarthal *Shearpoint *Shriekwind Bastion *Shroud Hearth Barrow *Silverdrift Lair *Skuldafn *Snow Veil Sanctum *Statue to Meridia *Sunderstone Gorge *Throat of the World *Ustengrav *Valthume *Volskygge *Volunruud *Ysgramor's Tomb Castles *Blue Palace *Castle Dour *Dragonsreach *Highmoon Hall *Jarl's Longhouse (Falkreath) *Jarl's Longhouse (Winterhold) *Mistveil Keep *Palace of the Kings *The White Hall *Understone Keep Guild Headquarters *Bards College *The College of Winterhold *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary *Dawnstar Sanctuary *Jorrvaskr *The Ragged Flagon - Cistern Unmarked Locations See Also *Dawnguard Locations *Dragonborn Locations References ru:Локации (Skyrim) ja:ロケーション (Skyrim)de:Orte (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Lists